


Relax

by Suzzysnips



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Demisexuality, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Crush, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzzysnips/pseuds/Suzzysnips
Summary: It means nothing.It means nothing when I look into her eyes and feel my face and chest grow warm. It means nothing when Ifeel flustered or nervous around her. It means fucking nothing when she hold my hands or puts her hands on my shoulders and time seems to stop.We're just friends.At least that's what Max thought.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment/leave kudos!

June hated this.

She couldn't believe her mother had signed her up for a stupid camp, packed her things, and forced her to get onto the bus. She should be at Stardew Springs, her mother's spa and they're home, she needed to be at home! For a few weeks during the summer June had been helping her mothers business as well as a few employees by giving them her world famous massages. She had been making good money doing it to, enough to keep her dads rage at bay. But of course just when things were starting to not suck her mother decided to send her to camp. And to make matters worse June's mother had decided without even telling her until the very last minute, sure life at home was difficult thanks to her dad, but June was totally fine.

June was sure her mother was just overreacting, she was a very independent and strong girl for her age. However if she was being honest with herself the decision was probably not all her mothers. Her doctor most likely suggested this grand idea since “mysteriously” her stress and blood pressure levels were dangerously high for her age. Even if that was the case though June was still irritated and worried, her mother didn’t know what she was doing sending her away even if it was for protection. And with a slight huff before she unzipped her large backpack and pulled out a small portable mirror. If she was going to a place she’d absolutely loath, she might as well look presentable. June took a look and saw her perfect golden brown skin glowed like usual, her light blonde hair was bouncy and slightly poofy with not a strand out of place, pink rosy cheeks as lively as usual, and her crystal blue eyes were full of life.

The girl nodded in approval, she knew it was a bit unhealthy to base her looks off of everything, but she worked hard for her beauty and only used her mothers skin and hair care stuff from her spa. And June would be damned to let anything ruin her glorious complexion, she wouldn't even wear make-up, that stuff was a nightmare to get out of pores. With a twinkle of pride in her eyes, June closed the portable mirror, put it back in her bag, and zipped it up. June took the chance to study her outfit her mother had picked out for her, much to her embarrassment and confusion a few hours ago. Said outfit consisted of black shoes, a simple pair of bright purple jeans, a black sleeveless top, and a bright purple bandana comfortably tied around her neck.

But no matter how cute the outfit was June wished she had some kind of futuristic vision power that way she would have known of her mother’s plan to ditch her at some camp just because she was worried about her.

June wasn't the one that needed to be worried about.

Suddenly though a yawn cut her off and it was then June was reminded about how early it was and she still had an hour before she got to whatever camp her mother had chosen. And with a bit of reluctance June fell asleep leaning against her backpack like it was a pillow.

* * *

This was a joke.

This had to be some crazy, insane, and straight up demented fucking joke from her mother and doctor.

June was at some kind of camp camp, not a masseuse camp, spa camp, or massage therapy camp. No, she was at some hot mess abortion of a camp that literally crammed so many activities into it that she was surprised the camp hadn't fallen to pieces. Though to be fair with how flimsy some of the things looked in this camp, maybe June wasn't too far off. Even if June really wanted to be home beyond any fathomable stretches of the imagination. Literally, any other camp would be better then this, even the Flower Scouts! Who’s valley girl accents were so annoying and fake-sounding that June was sure she suffered ear rape hearing those voices whenever they sold those cookies of theirs.

And what really didn't help her overall mood was listen to some obnoxiously cheerful counselor drone on about this camp. June honestly wasn't sure if she was straight up done with the guy or she was just hungry as she snapped saying this,

“This camp fucking blows more then a prostitute! Now take me to the food before I make your balls black and blue!” The girl gripped the straps of her backpack tightly glaring at the man. She honestly could care less if she made this grown man cry right now, she wasn't giving him a massage or helping him with something so his feelings weren't her problem. Plus June just really needed a break from his stupid voice, she wasn't sure what it was but his voice and his face made him really punchable to her.

“June, language.” David responded eliciting an eye roll from his charge, “But I'd be more then happy to show you the messhall, all of your fellow campers should be there right now.”

June mentally sighted in relief, right before David started talking about the camp again, making the girl behind him want to knock him out cold with a large brick.

* * *

Luckily for David, he had gotten June to the camp messhall just when she was two seconds away to readjusting the bones in his face. And getting to a place where food was available was enough to appease June's hostility…..for now. Quickly June had gotten her breakfast and at the moment she was looking around at where to sit. David had given her a brief rundown on what the campers looked like and who they were. And she was semi-grateful for that as her eyes eventually landed on Max, a boy wearing a blue hoodie with black hair who was currently picking at his food barely consuming any of it.

Nikki, a girl with atrociously dirty green hair and wearing what looked to be red overalls as she practically inhaled her breakfast. And Neil, a boy wearing a yellow shirt with brown hair who was eating at a pretty decent pace. In all honesty though, June would rather sit alone and meditate once she got to a quiet place so she could get rid of her negative feelings.

But there was no empty spots to sit, so either she sat with those three who were relatively tame or deal with the other children that looked a few seconds away from starting a nuclear war. So with a deep breathe, June walked over to the table with the three kids, placed her tray on the table, put her backpack on the seat next to her, and tried to decide what to eat on her tray that was the least repulsive-looking. She hoped she wouldn't have to socialize with anyone but the world seemed to want to poke sleeping bear that day.

“Hey, who are you? Are you new here? Do you like bugs?” Nikki said, leaning over her side of the table to get a better look at June. This action caused June to lean back to avoid making contact with the girl.

“Uh, duh, I'm new here. My name is June, and I hate bugs so don't even think about getting your lice-infested hair near me.” June said, biting back the urge to cuss at the girl, she may be in a bad mood but she did try to refrain from cussing around other kids if she could help it. She was aware that not many kids would know any cuss words or sexual insults and innuendos like she did.

“You could tell my hair was lice-infested? That's really cool!” Nikki replied, causing June to straight up leave her seat to get further distance away from the girl and Max and Neil to scoot away from Nikki to achieve the same objective.

“Uh….yeah….don't ever touch my stuff.” June said as she took her bag, really wanting to text her mom to come and pick her up but she knew her service wasn't good in a place like this.

“Trust me, that is not the most worrisome thing about her.” Neil said, and June nodded before her eyes feel onto Max who still hadn't spoken to her.

“What?” Max said,

“Nothing.” June said she could tell that the boy was in just a bad mood or even worse one then her feeling the urge to help the boy. But if she were to try to cheer up Max June would need a trigger or catalist to make it look like she was doing this because of an different motive. She thought before finally trying her scrambled eggs and subsequently spitting it out. “Oh my fucking god! What is this literal horse shit!?” The girl then took bottle of grape juice out of her backpack side pocket and downing it in gulps. Not trusting the milk to not be chunky or spoiled after tasting the dumpster fire the scrambled eggs had been. How could someone mess up scrambled eggs!? They were the best and easiest to make egg-comprised breakfast food in the entire world!

“What you just tasted is the crappiest food in your life.” Max said, with a barely noticeable amused smirk on his face,

“Well it's horrible! I can't eat this stuff! I say we look for your decent food.” June said seizing her opportunity as she pushed her tray of food towards Nikki knowing she'd most likely eat this slop.

“We?” Max questioned raising an eyebrow,

“I don't see you eating your food, do you? Plus if we have to make something difficult we can bring log-head nerd boy over there.” The new camper replied pointing over to Neil.

“Wha-What? Hey! Why force me to come along!?” Neil demanded obviously offended by June's insult,

“David told me you were into science and stuff. And back at home my mom told me scientists and science itself is like a cook and they’re cooking.” June stated with a shrug.

“Well as long as this gets me out of any camp activities with David and gets me food I can digest I'm in.” Max said, pushing his tray away from him and towards Nikki, who had no qualms scarfing that food down either.

“So what do you say nerd boy?” June said close to smiling as she got Max on board with her plan,

Neil however narrowed his eyes at June in a way that almost made his victim flinch as she was reminded of……bad things. “I'll have you know I have better things to do then accompany a girl who thinks science is the same as throwing random shit in a bowl.”

“Fine then, Neil, we don't need you for this anyway. More food for us.” Max said, as he got up and walked out the mess hall with June following as she secured her backpack. And as she walked out she stared at Neil when he had stopped glaring at her while Nikki finished her third breakfast for the day.

* * *

Max and June watched as the campers left the messhall to do camp activities waiting for everyone to be gone before going back inside the building.

“Are you sure you know how to even make a pie?” Max questioned his partner in crime, in most cases he wouldn't decide to go through so much work unless it involved David or terrorizing one of the campers. But he hadn’t had anything sweet to eat in awhile and he needed to satisfy his sweet tooth somehow. Plus June had implied there would be a “surprise” for David if they had enough time to do it.

“Yeah I know how to make pie, I even know how to make the crust. Granted it's been awhile but I know I can do it.” June chirped keeping an eye on the front doors of the messhall,

“Good to know you, cuz there is no way in hell I'm going to help with this.” Max replied as he noted how June’s anger seemed to dissipate the longer she focused on their current objective. Revealing a maternal, sassy, and honest side that had been all but previously blocked off thanks to her anger.

“Who said you were going to help in the first place? At the most you’ll gather ingredients and hand them to me. We only got one shot at this and if we cause the messhall to catch on fire or burn up the pie we might not get another chance at this.” June said, looking back at Max long enough to give him a serious look. In truth she really just wanted this plan to be a success because it might get her closer to Max and she could get him to open up a little or at least make him happy. If she could at least achieve one of those goals that would be a pass in her books.

“Fine then, but if I'm picking the shitty ingredients then I get to choose what they are.” Max said attempting to display his dominance and control over the plan only to be taken by surprise,

“I wouldn't have it any other way Maximus.” June replied with a warm smile her eyes glimmering in the summer sun. “Now come on, the coast is all clear.” The girl then ran over to the now empty messhall as Max followed behind her his eyes wide in surprise.

“What the fuck?” Max mumbled, sure that this girl would be different from the other campers.

A good different.


End file.
